Fallen Angel : Darkness Falls
by summer164
Summary: SladinPh Dick Grayson has been keeping many secrets from his family, when a mission goes wrong, the secrets explode into the light. And when someone makes a fatal mistake not all of them might make it out alive.


_**Chapter 2: Road Trip Bold/**__Italics = past tense Normal= present tense_

The Realm of the Flame Bird was silent, seeing as it was late at night. The Fallen were asleep in their homes, all but one. Caim Jackson was moving silently through his home .The houses of his world were large and airy with no need for central heating as magical wards of the house kept the angels warm. The three year old slipped out of his bed, onto the marble floor. Caim decided against flying as the beating of his wings, may wake his mother and father. If they caught him, he would in huge trouble.

Not only had he planned to use his family's portal to sneak into the mortal world, but he planned on finding his mates. Caim slowly walked down the hallway leading to stairs. Thank Angel Wings his parents slept in another wing of the house, but he could not afford to be too careless. Padding down the long spiralling staircase he could not help but feel a rush of excitement.

He would find his mates soon. Fallen were not allowed to search for their lifemate till the age of fifteen. But Caim was a rule breaker, and at three years old he was a known trouble maker. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, he looked to the golden grandfather clock that stood two feet away. The time read 11:54. Perfect, he would have to hurry if he wanted to get to the moral world before the Observers did their nightly rounds.

Creeping across the floor he made his way into hallway leading towards the front door. Branching off that hallway was a smaller one. Just as he was making his way towards the small hallway he heard a sound. A soft flapping of wings. Caim dived under a table that was conveniently nearby. He held his breath. Slowly he peeped out from under the table. The sound was coming from the hallway leading off towards the kitchen.

Feeling torn should he still carry on, or wait for a bit? Waiting would mean that Caim would run the risk of alerting the Observers, in the middle of their rounds. The sound got farther away; Caim gave a sign of relief. Climbing out of his hiding place, he ran towards the hallway that held the portal. Reaching the long golden hallway, he slipped inside and swiftly walked down it.

Reaching the end of the corridor, he found the portal. The portal was mass of swirling colours. Caim waved his hands, saying the spell in his head. The portal brightened and started to swirl even faster. Suddenly an image appeared, the showed a circus that was brightly lit. Smiling, the angel leapt into the portal and disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dick Grayson giggled as he slipped out of his bed; it was past his bed time. But the one year old had a strange feeling that he had to go somewhere, right now. Still giggling Dick tip-toed past his mama and daddy, slipping out of the trailer door the toddler disappeared in to the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slade Wilson otherwise known as Deathstroke the fearless killer was waiting outside a circus. The most common reason for this would have been that Slade was watching waiting for an opening. Unfortunately this was not the case. Slade for many months had been having strange dreams. Dreams about two young boys, children really. He had been very disturbed about the dreams, so he did as any sane man (Or any man that had an evil empire and millions of dollars.) would do.

He had developed a drug. The drug was developed by his team of scientists; the drug was designed to make sense of his strange dreams. He had learned a lot by watching and recording his dreams.

_Slade was lying on the steel examination table in the lab. His team of scientists were fluttering around him. The head scientist of the team, nodded to him. Slade closed his eyes, feeling as he sank in to oblivion._

_Slade opened his eyes, and blinked in surprise. He was no longer in the lab, but in a big airy room. The room seemed to shimmer and sparkle. Turning around in a circle he spotted something in the doorway that made him stop and stare. In the doorway, there was an angel. Slade's eyes popped open._

_Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine that he would see an angel. The angel was tall nearly six feet, with blood red hair that was waist length. The angel stepped through the doorway, coming farther in to the light. Slade could now see that the angel was a female, and that she looked incredibly annoyed. _

_Slade move slowly towards the female, carefully picking his way forward to see what connection she had to his strange dreams. The female gave a large defeated sigh._

"_Oh Angel Wings that son of mine is in deep trouble." She shook her head fondly. "Being a trouble maker is one thing, but stealing is quite another." The angel moved towards the middle of the room. _

_A deep silence fell on to the room. It lasted for a few seconds before; two sets of feet were heard. The female angel turned herself towards the doorway, in the opening stood a male angel whose face looked like thunder. And a child angel, who had a bashful look on his face. Slade recoiled at the sight of the child. That- that boy, the boy who was in his dreams. He walked forward; thankfully the drug he made helped keep him invisible. _

_The man-angle stalked in to the room. His feet stomped harshly on the golden floor. The female angel gave him a mute smile. "What" Began the male angle "were you thinking, were you even thinking? No of course not, Caim this was __**too far.**__ What you did was __**foolishly idiotic. **__You do not know how much trouble you are in. __**Caim Rene Jackson**__ what, in Fallen's name possessed you to steal the one of the Observer's book? _

_Slade frowned his eyebrows in confusion, "Observer's Book". What in God's name is that?_

_The boy, now known as Caim glared up at his father in defiance. "I was thinking that I could find my mates -"The boy was cut off as his mother broke in. "Mates, honestly Caim this is all because of your mates. Son your three years old you do not need to worry over your mates at this age."_

_Caim drew himself up to his full height which was not very impressive since he was three years old. "Mama you and Dad always say how important our mates are to us. So I thought that it was in my rights to learn about-"_

"_Your __**rights,**__ son every angle waits till the age of fifteen to find and learn about their mate, __**what on earth makes you think that you should be any different**__?"_

_Caim sighed "Maybe cause I have two mates daddy?" The words were said innocently enough but, they had a harsh reaction. His parents recoiled from him and stepped backwards. Their faces had shock written all over them._

"_To- two mates, Caim are you, are you sure sweetie." His mother whispered as she stared at him as if she had never seen him before._

_Caim's mood took a one –eighty turn. His little face lit up with excitement and he beamed at his mother and father. "Yep, I looked in the Observer's book and right next to my name there were two names Richard Grayson, and Slade Wilson." Caim stopped and frowned in thought. His mother seeing him pause asked "Darling what's wrong you found your mates, even if you weren't allowed to, so what the matter?"_

_Caim sighed again "It's my mates, you know how you love your mates and you don't judge them? Well one of my mates Slade, he's an adult, and well he's… a __**Killer**__. And Dick he's two years younger than me... That's means he's a baby."_

_Caim's mother gave her son a sad smile; she then walked forward and him a comforting hug. "Darling it doesn't matter about what age your mate, or in your case mates are. It just matters that you love them." The female angel frowned "Although the fact that one of your future mates is a killer, that is worrying. But we will cross that sword when we get there."_

"_And young angle don't think that you're out of trouble you here" His father spoke as he moved to stand next to the still hugging pair. Caim's mom drew away from him, to look at his face." Your father's right, what you did was wrong and you __**will**__ be punished for it." _

_Caim pouted "Okay … but can I get another hug first?" His parents looked at each other and shrugged. Why not? The three angels joined together for the hug. _

_Slade felt as if his head, might head explode. What in God's name was going on here? But before Slade had time to digest what was going on. He felt a pull tugging at his gut, then his head felt fuzzy and the room begin to fade._

_Beep… beep _

_Slade opened his eyes, then immediately closed them again. "Sir … sir are you alright" A voice broke through to Slade's hazy mind. Groaning, he lifted up his head. In front of his face was the worried face of his head scientist. "Never mind that tell me have you and your team have had any luck working out what my dreams meant. I warn you I am not a patient man._

_The scientist gulped." Sir … um sir with the help of my team we have worked out that the angel- um Caim was it? Is in love with you and the boy- Richard Grayson?"_

_Slade looked at the man, with blank eyes" Do you think that I am a paedophile?" He asked._

_The man visibly paled" No- no sir, but it makes sense that-"_

"_How" Slade growled "does what you have said make the tiniest bit of sense."_

_A scientist this one a woman stepped forward, she gave him a dazzling smile." When we looked at the recordings, I noticed that the… um people kept repeated the word mates. And since I have a younger sister, I happen to remember that she started reading a fantasy novel series, in which the main female character is found to be the mate or true love of the main male character." _

_Slade barely look at the female, the world had been trying for months to get his attention. "So you base your findings on a trashy romance book?"_

_The woman shook her head "Sir with all due respect, we never would have guessed that angels could have existed. And it adds up, the fact that in my sister's novel the boy was not allowed to reveal to the girl that they were mates, because of certain rules."_

_Slade looked over the group gathered in front of him. "What you have said is extremely far-fetched, but unfortunately it makes sense."_

_The group gave a visibly sigh of relief. _

Slade shook his head to get rid of the memory. Turning his attention back to the circus. Standing up he made is way further inwards. A _crack_ alerted him, to the fact that he was not alone. Spinning round he got in to a fighting stance.

In front of him, was a cute one year old boy that as soon as he saw his face beamed at him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dick Grayson walked unsteady towards the back of the circus. He knew that he was not allowed out after bed- time. But this was important! He knew it was so he kept going even if he knew that mommy and daddy were going to be angry with him. He reached the back of the circus. Pouting he looked around but he could not see anyone.

Crossing his arms, he looked down at his tummy." Okay Mr tummy where do you think we should go?" Dick felt a tug in the left side of his tummy. "Okay tummy, let's go the left." And off he when. He ended up standing behind the ring leader's trailer. Standing still he heard soft breathing coming from around the other side of the trailer. Slowly, carefully he tip-toed around the side. Unfortunately Dick stepped on a broken twig that made a soft snap in the cold night air.

The breathing stopped. Dick hung his head low and came forward, to look at the person. Dick blushed as he thought of how much trouble he was going to be in with his parents. Richard raised his head and gave a soft gasp and a huge smile. He knew that man that man was in dreams. He ran towards the man and gave him a gave him a hug around the leg. Since that was how far he could reach.

The man froze, but Dick kept hugging him. The man safe and warm to the child. Opening his mouth, Dick was about to ask the man's name when a soft _boom_ echoed form behind them. Turning around what appeared to be a black hole opened up. The man pushed Dick behind him and backed away slowly. The black hole then spat out a form and gave another _boom _and disappeared.

The form groaned and sat up, revealing a young boy with fiery red hair and black wings. The boy raised his head, and froze when he caught sight of Dick and the man. Then he broke out in to a huge smile and laughed. "Thank Wings I finally get to meet you two".

**End Chapter**

**Hope you liked it and please review if you have any questions.**


End file.
